Argus Panoptes
Argus Panoptes (アーガス パノプテス, Aagasu Panoputesu) is the renown 100-Eyed Monster (百眼化け物, Hyakugan Bakemono), the Mage who created the Mystic Eyes, said to possess 100 different eyes, when in reality, he only possessed 50 Eye Magic that became the Mystic Eyes, resulting in him also being known as Balor (バラー, Baraa). During his defeat and death, Argus spread his Mystic Eyes, which manifested in newly born individuals at random points in time, going through constant cycles of appearing and disappearing each time a user died, and a new one was born. Argus specifically planned his return via a Mystic Eyes magic, "Eyes of Rebirth", which reincarnated him in a new body, allowing him to return centuries later, albeit as a woman. Upon adjusting to her new body, as well as training in the art of swordsmanship and martial arts to better adapt to losing her remaining 49 Mystic Eyes and make-up for her previous loss and death, Argus begun a personal crusade to retrieve all of her Mystic Eyes from the current owners, while maintaining a well-recieved reputation of a bounty hunter, keeping her true identity as the feared Eye Mage, Argus Panoptes, a secret. She goes under the simple alias of the Warrior Maid (武者メイド, Musha Meido), a "hero" who saves people, expecting no money in return, only hospitality of equal proportions. Appearance Originally, prior to her death and reincarnation, Argus was a "he", described as a man of "artistic form", and to the few surviving scriptures of how he looked, was described as possessing light coloured hair, reaching down to his shoulders, messy and unkempt. Due to still possessing his trademark narcissism, Argus would go on to be shirtless almost always, bearing forth a muscular body described as peak of what a human body can achieve, and his own adoration for his body only strived him to solidify what he believed to be the ideal beauty; himself. However, following Argus' death, he was reincarnated thanks to the power of his "Eyes of Rebirth", but in an unexpected twist, returned in a female body this time, specifically, a White Rose female. Argus, now a "she", grew accustomed to her new body, and even embraced it, seeing it as "a glorious blank canvas" made specifically for her, rationalizing her late reincarnation by saying it took time to find a body worthy to return into. In present time, in her late 20's, Argus possesses a still youthful appearance, being often mistaken for being much younger than she actually is. Physically, Argus is pale-skinned and smooth, which is purposeful, as noted by Argus herself, making sure she possesses pristine skin that's smooth for the touch, and looks beautiful for the eyes of the beholder, in addition to a mole right below her bottom lip, on the left side. She also possesses a fairly large bust she is firmly proud of, in addition to being slender and well-built, and fairly tall as well. Finally, as a White Rose, she has ashen white hair, short with her bangs over half her face, and originally red eyes, before her Mystic Eyes began to change her eye color to her own preferences. In terms of attire, Argus has embraced her newfound feminity, and has taken a liking to a gothic lolita fashion, which, of course, means her primary clothes consist of a black dress, with a strip on the right side, exposing her leg and waist, which typically results in exposing her crotch and rear when severe motion occurs, something she is well aware of and done on purpose by her. The dress itself consists of many decorations, primarily the markings on the dress, the chest area having an open window exposing her cleavage, only slightly covered up by an intricate web-like decoration. She wears black gloves on her hands, the rest being white going to the rest of her arm. She wears black leggings and transparents sockings, as well as heels. Most distinct about Argus, however, is the blindfold around her eyes, the black piece of cloth always wrapped around her eyes and over her hair, used to keep her hair tidy. Said blindfold is to simply hide her eyes from "all things harmful", due to her irrational fears of light hurting her eyes, especially the sun. Personality Argus is, in the simplest possible manner, an egotist and narcissist of astronomical proportions, possessing such pride in herself, in every feasible way, that it alone becomes the most off-setting part about her character. She wholeheartedly believes herself to be the pinnacle of perfection and "beauty" to ever grace creation, with the only thing getting in the way of said "perfection" being her own inability to maintain it, which she makes good measures to do. Her unrivaled narcissism is what drives Argus to wear skimpy and often revealing clothing, if not simply seductive in nature aside from her typical gothic lolita dress, even addressing whatever individual got a peek at her, declaring them the luckiest person in the world for having been "graced by the closest thing in Heaven or Earth to a Goddess' figure". The source of this pride is derived from Argus always believing herself to being superior to everyone, adoring the idea of being the one above all, to the point it was the sole factor that drove her to becoming the powerful Mage who became known as "Balor", being savvy enough to know the difference between empty words, and actually backing up her claims. With that as her driving force to become powerful, she succeeded, which only inflated her ego much more, being praised by all for her prowess. Her pride and narcissism comes off best in terms of her Mystic Eyes, which Argus created prior to dying the first time. While Argus was aware her Mystic Eyes would be used by others, the very thought of it disgusts her, turning her stomach, which is what fuels her goal in killing all the Mystic Eyes inheritors and retrieve her lost eyes, which became a bloodied hunt with many casualties, people related to the Mystic Eye users and the users themselves, dispalying her cruelty towards those who "disrespect" her. Equipment Moralltach (モラルタ, Moraruta): Beagalltach (ベガルタ, Begaruta): Crocea Mors (クロケア・モース, Kurokea Mōsu): Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Martial Arts Expertise: Enhanced Strength: Immense Agility & Reflexes: *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi): Enhanced Endurance & Durability: Enhanced Senses: Magical Abilities Mystic Eyes Other Spells *'Defenser' (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier): *'Magic Ball' (弾玉の魔 力 (マジック・ボール), Majikku Bōru lit. Bullet Sphere of Magical Power): *'Magic Sword' (至極鋭い刃の魔力 (マジック·ソード), Majikku Sōdo; lit. "Extremely Sharp Blade of Magical Power"): *'Eques' (馬 (エクエス), Ekuesu lit. Horse): Trivia *Argus is named after the 100-eyed giant from Greek mythology of the same name, Argus Panoptes. *Argus' alias of "Warrior Maid", is a reference to Scathach of Irish mythology, who possessed the same alias. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Eye Magic User Category:Characters Category:Character